Ice Cream Date
by yoshi12370
Summary: After Surge visit Koga with Bill, Koga becomes suspicious of their relationship. Koga/Surge ToxicBoltshipping
1. Chapter 1

Koga often enjoyed the peace and quiet when Surge wasn't around. Matis Surge is his very loud and American boyfriend who often comes over to visit like twice a week. In contrast to Koga's stoic nature, Surge was very outgoing, loud and electrifying. He often comes off rude at first glace but once you get to know the American, you can see his heart is at the right place.

Usually Koga expected a booming voice calling him from the main gate anytime soon. He would get annoyed and purposely not answer. But all he heard was his phone ringing in the kitchen. He rose up from the porch and went to where the phone was and anwsered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Koga it's me! Surge!"_ a loud voice basically screamed into the phone.

"...I could tell by the ringing in my ears, Matis." Koga replied.

"_Oh ha ha Koga." _Surge replied. "_Just wanted to check up on you and Janine for today since I can't come over today. My gym tech been on the fritz lately and I've been working my ass off trying to fix it."_

Koga made a face, probably a disappointed look but it faded away instantly. Koga sighed and said, "Why must you have all this complicated machines in your gym. A Pokemon gym should be simple and to the point."

"_Bullshit! Your gym, well Janine's gym is FAR from simple. I nearly broke my nose walking into an invisible wall!"_

"That teaches the trainers how to overcome obstacles that they can not see. Those who fail are merely simpleton fools." Koga snorted out.

"_Well you weren't calling me that the last time I was here..." _Surge said devilishly in a whisper which made Koga blush.

"Well that was a month ago..." Koga started

"_You know what, I'll take a break and come over today! What do you say?"_

Koga mood lightened a bit but he hid it as he replied, "You're an adult, you can do whatever you want."

"_Heh. So I'll see you later?"_

"Hn"

With that Koga hung up the phone. It had been nearly half a month since Surge last visited due complications of his gym. At first it was fine for Koga since the gym and his home would be as quiet as it used to before Surge was there and he would be able to focus on various things. After a week Koga noticed how empty the place felt without Surge around, which was quite similar to the same feeling he had when his wife died. Ever since then while not willing to admit it, he looked forward to Surge's calls.

At the moment Janine walked in, heading for the fridge. She opening it and grabbed a water bottle and headed towards her father.

"That was Uncle Surge right?" She asked.

"Yes. He said he's coming over today." Koga answered. Janine face lit up afterward.

"Really? It's being a long time since Uncle Surge came by! I guess you're happy too, Father."

"Humph! It's doesn't matter if he comes or not." Koga replied as he turned his back on Janine.

"Soooo why are you blushing Father?" Janine asked while smiling. Koga ignored her and continued to hide his blush from her but he knew that she can see though his facade.

"Don't you have a Gym battle to work on?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not today. I plan to read the old scrolls and learn a new ninja technique today" Janine responded. "I'm pretty good with the transform tech but I want to prefect another ninja move..."

Janine then left the kitchen to start her training while Koga went out to the porch for some air.

* * *

An hour passed as Koga awaited for Surge to come over. He had made some tea to drink and was sipping some when he heard a large knock on the door. He immediately went to the door to answer but as he came closer, he started to hear a commotion and some laughter. He turned the doorknob and suddenly jump back as the door busted open with two guys falling on the floor. Koga recognized Surge instantly with his blond spiky hair and large toned body but didn't recognize the other. He had brown hair and spoke in a Kansai accent. Surge instantly got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Koga! Miss me?" Surge cried as he pecked Koga in the cheek.

Koga didn't respond and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"You don't recognize Bill the PokeManiac?" Surge gasped. "He's pretty well known around Japan for making the Pokemon Storage System. I was pretty sure you knew of him since you lived in Japan all you life."

Bill blushed and responded, "Well I don't think I'm _that_ well known. Other much better people made my System better like Bebe and...Lanette."

Bill bowed to Koga to greet him and Surge suddenly wrapped Bill in a headlock.

"You don't give yourself much credit Bill! You CREATED the whole damn thing! You changed the whole Pokemon world with it!" Surge said while giving him a light noogie.

"Well I guess you're right Surge." Bill laugh as he was freed from Surge's grip.

"So how do you know Bill, Matis" Koga asked suddenly

"_Matis?_ That's your first name Surge? Ha!" Bill laughed again

"Kooooga...I asked you to call me Surge..." Surge whined

"Humph! Just answer my question."

"Me and Bill go WAY back! I met him when I first became Gym Leader as he help me out repairing my Gym long ago." Surge answered as he put Bill into anther headlock. "Since my Gym is on the fritz, I asked him to come and help!"

"I'm pretty sure you're better than me in that kind of stuff, _Matis." _Bill said and Surge gave him a harder noogie while yell something of not calling him that.

Koga just stared at the two with an unreadable look. Was Surge always like this to Bill? He doesn't know why their friendship is bothering him so much.

"Oh yeah! While we passed by the stores in Fuchsia, there was a new Ice Cream parlor opened today!" Surge exclaimed "How about we all go out for some ice cream?"

"That's sounds good! I love ice cream!" Bill said. "How about you Koga?"

"No thanks. I don't like sweets." Koga said. "Plus I'm going to watch over Janine with her training today so I'm pretty busy."

Surge looked at Koga with concern. "Anything wrong Koga?"

"No. Not really."

Surge looked at him and sighed. "Seems like Koga isn't coming then. We'll be back later, come on Bill."

Surge pecked Koga in the cheek again and started walking to the city area with Bill. Koga started to close the door but heard Bill say something.

"Hey Surge. I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

Bill blushed and said, "It's kinda personal, I'll tell you when we get there.."

"Really now? I wonder? Hehehe"

The two became out of reach for Koga to hear to his chagrin. He must know what Bill is talking about. Bill is WAY to chummy to Matis to his liking and they go to an ice cream place to talk about something personal? Koga thought about it for a few seconds.

"Janine!"

A few moments later, Janine comes from the training rooms responding to her father calling her.

"Yes Father?"

"...let's take a walk to the city." He said while not facing her.

"Um...OK. Lemme get ready firs-" Janine started but suddenly was pulled outside by Koga. "Hey! I'm not ready yet!"

"Sorry but this is more important."

Janine decided not to argue but wondered how this would end.


	2. Chapter 2

Janine finally was let go from Koga's grip and was currently walking the streets of Fuchsia. While she generally enjoyed spending time with her father, she started to notice that he was acting strange. What tipped her off that he was quite a few feet ahead of her walk fairly quickly than normal.

"Father! Can you slow down please?" Janine asked while trying to catch up. "Why are you walking so fast?"

"This is the regular way I walk, Janine." Koga responded while leering ahead of him. "Why are you walking so slow?"

"Umm, yeah." Janine gave her father a look as she dashes to catch up to him. They silently walked, well speed walked in unison for about 10 minutes. Koga was glaring in all places, looking for something while nearly ignoring Janine. Janine had a confused look on her face, wondering about her father's sudden behavior.

"Um Father?" Janine began. Koga was still glaring and scanning the area, ignoring her. "Father!"

"Hm? What is it?" Koga finally responded.

"Where are we going? We've been walking for a while now."

"Nowhere in particular. I just wanted to walk with my daughter today." Koga answered still scanning the area for something.

"So why are we running?"

"It's part of you training."

"...For what?"

"...It's important."

"That's really vague, Father. Plus I was ALREADY training until you forced me to come "walk" with you" Janine stated.

"This is important. Please don't question me, Janine." Koga said as he sped up.

Janine sighed as she kept up with Koga's pace.

* * *

"Are you SURE you're going the right way Surge?" Bill asked.

"Yes I am! I basically live here!" Surge yelled back. "I'm pretty sure it was a right from here..."

The two continue to wander as our favorite ninja family arrives at the scene. Janine notices the two and her face lights up in delight. Koga instantly takes notice and readies himself.

"Uncle Sur-" Janine started but was suddenly muffled and thrown into the near bushes. Koga jumped into them also.

"FATHER! What the hell?"

"We mustn't let them know we're here!" Koga whispered as he stared out of the bushes. Seem like Surge didn't notice Janine's call. Good.

"If this is a stealth training routine, I see no point since I did this before." Janine argued. "Plus why are we following Uncle Surge...!"

Janine gave Koga a look of realization and gave him a smirk.

"W-what's wrong?" Koga asked carefully, startled by her look.

"Nothing's wrong Father." Janine said way too innocently. She peeked out the bushes and saw Bill and Surge leaving the area. "Isn't that Bill the PokeManiac?"

"Yes he is." Koga replied

"And I wonder why Bill is kissing Uncle Surge...?"

"WHAT?" Koga instantly got up to witness the kissing but was met with an empty alleyway. Blushing madly he sank back down into the bushes and met with Janine who was in a fit of giggles.

"_I knew it! _Jealousy does not fit you Father!"

"I'm NOT jealous! That Bill bothers me, always around Matis like that..."

"Because you're jealous! That's why you're spying on them!" Janine said laughing. "This is new for you!"

"Nonsense. Just last week I followed that Flying type Gym Leader around," Koga stated.

"Falkner? But last week was our dat...HEY! YOU WAS PEEPING AT MY DATE?"

"I didn't say that," And with that Koga left the scene as Janine rushed after him for an explanation.

* * *

A few minutes later Koga arrived at the Ice Cream Parlor and saw that Surge and Bill had already gone inside and was on the line to order. He motioned Janine to the corner of the place to spy on the two. Janine just gives him a look of disbelief as she follows him.

"I still can't believe you were spying on my date."

"I didn't say that."

"Whatever." Janine sighed "I think you're being a bit too paranoid, Father."

"...I'm not paranoid at all." Koga argued.

"Oh really, Father?" Janine argued back. "So why are we following Uncle Surge and Bill to an Ice cream shop? 'Ninja training'?"

Koga folded his arms in response and said, "Please don't question me. There is a perfectly good reason for this."

"Yeah, Jealousy..." Janine muttered.

"I heard that!" Koga said as he peeked at the window of the Ice Cream shop. Suddenly he made a sound of annoyance. Janine came over to look what he was groaning about.

"Why is Matis PAYING for the Manic's order?"

"I don't know Father," Janine sighed.

"Janine! I need you to transform and try to listen to their conversation." Koga demanded.

"I don't think that's necessary, Father." Janine sighed. "And besides why should I help you when you spied on my date!"

"I didn't say that." Koga insisted. "What happened to you trying to please me with good deeds?"

"Well normally I would do this in a heartbeat but since you _spied on my date,_ I really should be leaving instead of helping."

Koga sighed as he started to insist that he didn't spy on them but Janine interrupted again, "Fine, whatever. Just give me ¥200."

"Don't you have your own money?"

"I do but you didn't let me get my wallet back at the dojo!" Janine pointed out. "Plus you owe me for spying!"

Koga sighed as he gave her the money. Koga needed to know what the maniac wanted to tell Matis so, sacrifices had to be made.

"Alright here I go!" Janine made a handsign and with a poof of smoke, her appearance changed to an elderly looking lady who look suspiciously similar to Bertha from the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"Alright I'm going in." Janine said with her voice disguised to sound older. She head for the door to the Parlor as Koga watched every closely.

He prayed to Arceus that this would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Janine entered the ice cream parlor still disguised as an elderly woman and looked around as she headed for the line to order. She spotted Uncle Surge and Bill-san sitting near the window of the shop and noted that the seat across of them was free. Janine smiled and went up to order.

"One red bean scoop please."

The employee stared at Janine with amazement as he gave her the order. Janine gave the worker a confused look in return.

"It's an honor for you to come her Miss!" the employee said.

"Um...thank you...I guess?" Janine responded and with that went to take her seat near the table Uncle Surge was sitting at. She didn't however noticed that the employee took his cell out and started texting madly.

"So what's this scarf on your arm about Surge?" Janine heard Bill ask. She listened as closely as possible without being caught by them.

"Well it's Koga's old scarf! I kinda took it after he got a new one." Surge answered as he rubbed on the scarf in a loving way. "It reminds me of how close we are to each other, whether we're together or apart. I sometimes call it the Red Scarf of Fate, ha!"

Bill continued to stare at the scarf with an unreadable expression that caused Surge to give a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Surge asked.

"It's nothing." Bill sighed. "Well...it's about the thing I wanted to tell you today."

"The thing you mentioned back at Koga's..."

Janine piped up at that moment, moving closer to hear what they were saying while not noticing the group of people behind her. She noticed the pained look Bill gave to Surge, like he was debating over what to say.

"Well...I'm jealous of your relationship with Koga." Bill blurted out while blushing.

Surge coughed in response and said, "Wait, what? You're jealous of Koga?"

"Well actually..." Bill started.

"I mean, if you have feelings for me.." Surge started

"Wait, what? No! I didn't mean it that way!" Bill yelled, spazzing out causing people to stare at them. "I meant I want a relationship like yours with someone I like..."

"Who?"

Bill flushed more and said. "It's Lanette. Though we only talked during our work sessions, I felt that I had a connection to her."

Surge stared at Bill in silence waiting for him to tell him more about Lanette.

"I mean I don't know," said Bill, "How can you be sure you found the one?"

Surge crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. Bill was on pins and needles, waiting for Surge's answer.

"Not to sound corny but, what does your heart say?" Surge finally answered.

"My...heart?" Bill responded.

"Yeah your heart. It may sound sappy as hell but only your heart can tell you that." Surge continued. "I had to find out myself about my feelings for Koga the same way."

"When did you realize you loved Koga?" Bill asked as Surge pondered more to find the right answer to his question.

"It was around the time he become part of the Elite Four." Surge answered. "You see, our relationship was pretty weird back then. We knew each other since we were in the war, always together fightin' and stuff. Before the war ended, something happened between the two of us that changed our relationship

forever."

"You known Koga for that long?" Bill asked. Surge nodded as he continued his story.

"It was the night before I was to be sent home after the war ended. I decided to have a little party with the rest of the soldiers. I've also invited Koga along thought he didn't come til later. The party was fun! Full of drinking and music but, I couldn't get over a feeling that I won't be seeing something ever again. So I went to Koga to talk and I found him drunk and crying about something. I asked what's wrong and he was nearly too hard to understand since he was both drunk and crying."

"I always imagined Koga to be more stoic and level-headed or something", Bill said, taking all that in.

"Well war affects everyone in some way Bill. I still have nightmares about it time after time..." Surge responded. "But let me continue. After all his outburst of emotions, I figured out he was crying over his wife who died the previous year. He felt alone and very conflicted with his current situation. I don't know what was going on in my head at the time, but now I know that it was my first sign of my attraction to him. I told him that he wouldn't be alone because I'll be there for him, just like when we fought several days ago. He seems to hear me because, he kissed me and passed out."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! He was really drunk though so he didn't remember it the next day." Surge said. "I did however. That was all I thought about ever since the war ended and I was sent back home to Unova."

"So that's how you knew you loved him?" Bill asked

"Sorta. It was around the time I moved to Kanto when I realized I did love him but the only thing that I had going what that night that kept replaying over and over in my head."

"The kiss right?"

"Yeah. When I did find him, I was the one who made the first step." Surge said. "And you should to. If you want to explore your feelings for Lanette, you have to make the first move."

Bill blushed after what Surge said. He gave a sigh and said, "Thanks, Surge."

"Anytime Bill! If you need any advice, you can come to me!"

"Since when you became so worldly?" Bill joked

"Didn't you know? They call me the Advice Guru around these parts!" Surge exclaimed

"I thought it was the 'Lightning American'," Bill responded. "I bet people only come to you when they're desperate!"

"Like you?"

* * *

"Hey! I'm not desperate!" Bill cried as Surge laughed.

As this conversation continued, Janine was still eavesdropping on the duo. She smiled to herself, as she knew nothing was going on between Uncle Surge and Bill-san and it was her Father being uncharacteristically paranoid. With that "problem" solved, she decided to finish her ice cream and leave the shop. She rose up and suddenly saw the large group of people surrounding her table.

"Miss Bertha, Miss Bertha! Can you please tell me why you're in the Kanto region?"

"Also is Red Bean Ice Cream your favorite favor of Ice cream?"

"Can you tell us what happened to your sister Agatha?"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"CAN I HAVE A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!"

Janine was surrounded by a bunch of crazy fans of this "Bertha" person. She cursed herself for choosing a poor disguise. She cursed under her breath again when she saw that Bill-san and Uncle Surge noticed her presence. Bill is clueless about her family ninja techs but Surge is no fool...

_I got only one chance! _Janine thought. "Hey! Isn't that Lance from the Elite Four outside?"

Everyone's attention changed to outside the shop and Janine quickly slipped a kunai with a piece of paper attached and a smoke ball and threw them both at different directions. The kunai hit Bill's and Surge's table before the whole shop when in smoke.

"Hey that was a distraction for Bertha to escape! She can't be too far! Everyone find her!"

Everyone except Bill and Surge ran outside to search for "Bertha" as the duo just stare at the mayhem with dumbfounded looks.

"So does this happen all the time here Surge?"

"...Uh..."

Koga looked at the chaos from the side alleyway where he was. All he was was smoke and various people running in different directions yelling about and Elite Four member. He decided to hide since he's part of the Elite Four and really doesn't want to be involve in whatever happened in the shop. He looked up and saw Janine jump from the roof for the shop to him.

"What happened in there?" Koga demanded.

"Well...hehehe my transformation choice wasn't a good idea..." Janine laughed. "Anyway there is nothing to worry about between Uncle Surge and Bill-san. You're just being paranoid!"

"This isn't paranoia. I just wanted to know what the Maniac wanted to tell Matis."

"How about you talk to Uncle Surge instead of using me for your twisted logic!" Janine sigh as she started to walk way.

"Hey! Where are you going?"Koga yelled "We're not done yet!"

"I'm going home and yes we're done with this!" Janine yelled back. "Let me have some time to rest Father."

"If you're leaving, I'm going in!" Koga started to walk towards the shop but was pulled by his scarf back towards Janine.

"Instead, it's time for both of us to go home!" Janine said as she made some handsigns. "I was practicing this at home but I think I can do it."

Suddenly both Koga and Janine were engulfed in smoke and disappeared.

Koga found himself in the branches of the trees around his home. Seems like Janine didn't quite master the teleport tech since they weren't inside the house.

"Ugh...At least we're home?" Janine laughed as she jumped down from the trees. She dusted the leaves from her head as she went inside the dojo.

"Well this isn't good." Koga sighed as he followed suit. Suddenly he heard a knock on the front door.

"It's Uncle Surge, Father!" Koga heard Janine yell. He instantly went to the front door to answer.

"Hey Koga!" Surge greeted. "Sorry I took so long! There was a big commotion at the shop earlier."

Koga flinched when he heard that but he decided to play dumb.

"Hmph! You seem to attract trouble everywhere Matis."

"Well I'm pretty sure this was caused by you Koga." Surge dug in his pocket and pulled a kunai with a paper attached to it. "This is one of Janine's kunai. I should know since you used them to get rid of my hiccups.."

Koga gulped as Surge read the message on the paper. "It says, 'Talk to Father ASAP!'. I wonder why Janine disguised herself as Bertha and went into the same shop that Bill and I was in?"

Surge smirked at Koga as Koga scoffed at the sarcastic tone Surge was giving. "I-it was part of her training!"

"No it was not!" a voice heard from the back of the dojo called out.

"HA! I knew it! You were jealous of me and Bill then, Koga!" Surge accurately accused Koga.

"...So what! I'm human you know." Koga argued as he blushed.

"_'Ninja are supposed to show no emotions.' _ Isn't that what you tell us all the time Koga?" Surge laughed. "Or you suddenly forgot? Hm?"

"Oh shut up!" Koga crossed his arms. He felt an arm go around his waist and was pulled closer to the American.

"Koga, you know I only have eyes for you." Surge said as he hugged the ninja. Koga looked up and had his lips meet Surge's. At a moment's pause they parted.

"Well...I do too Matis." Koga sighed. "Plus the dojo is boring without your insane antics around here. Please repair you gym before my E4 vacation is over."

"Haha yeah I should get to that...tomorrow. I plan to stay the night here!" Surge exclaimed happily. "But first I gotta meet Bill back at town. I kinda left him alone back there hehe..."

"You know where the spare bedroom is Matis." Koga said as he left the dojo. Now that Koga didn't have anything to worry about, he left Surge to his own devices.

As Surge walked down the road towards the town he smirked said, "I'm so sleeping in Koga's room tonight instead."

"Must you have all that on your ice cream, Matis?"

"Yes Koga! I love ice cream! Let's dig in!"

It was the next day and Koga was dragged to the same shop from yesterday. He stared at Matis just inhaling his large ice cream sundae with all these toppings and extra stuff Koga didn't want on his ice cream. He smiled at the the scene because he couldn't have it any other way.


End file.
